Razones para amar a Madara y al Madazetsu
by pixi-ice
Summary: He aquí unas razones para dejar de odiar tanto a Madara, unos cuantos momentos de su vida, que quizás ayuden. es mejor de lo que parece con este summary XD  MadaraxZetsu, Madazetsu Yaoi :D


**Disclaimer. **Naruto no me pertenece, si no ¡Sasuke habría muerto! Wajaja, sorry si ofendo a alguien.

Nota: bueno por si no lo habéis notado XD Madara es mi personaje favorito y mi pareja favorita el Madazetsu. La verdad es que intento escribir muchas historias de esta pareja a ver si se populariza. Apuesto a que cuando muer auno de los dos habrás más fics de ellos… pero probablemente sean todos míos XD

**RAZONES PARA AMAR A MADARA:**

_********Puede que Madara sea frio, pero tiene su lado tierno…**_

-Ese maldito Sasuke… he tenido que salvarle, ya van 2 veces. Incluso tú le has tenido que ayudar. ¡Maldita sea es un inútil! Incluso le tuviste que dar los ojos de su hermano-dijo Zetsu cruzándose de brazos-no se para que necesitas a alguien como él.-murmuró.

-Mató a Danzo-comentó Madara tranquilo.

-podrías haberlo hecho tu mismo-se quejó el bicolor-**¿por qué eres tan vago?-**preguntó Zetsu negro.

-¿m?-le miró Madara.

Zetsu blanco se puso rojo, pero el otro no se achantó por una mirada.

-lo… lo siento Madara-sama.-dijo Zetsu blanco.

Madara se quitó la máscara desvelando una sonrisa.

-Zuzu… que mono-dijo besando al bicolor.

Zetsu cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el dulce beso.

-Madara… yo…

…_**Y también es un pervertido**_

_*********A Madara puede parecerle que no le importan sus actos pasados, pero se está muriendo por dentro.**_

_Lo siento… fue por el bien del clan… yo… Solo quería ver la luz de nuevo._

_¡Maldita sea Hashirama! Yo también soy poderoso. ¡Y puedo serlo más! ¡Te lo demostraré!_

_Traicionado por mi clan… mi hermano muerto… y yo…seguro que todos me habrán olvidado ya…_

_Izuna* perdóname… al final, todo fue en vano…_

_Solo quería ver la luz… y ahora estaré atrapado en esta eterna oscuridad._

-Madara-sama-Zetsu le agitaba tratando de despertarle.

Madara abrió los ojos de par en par, el sudor empapando su cuerpo.

-Zetsu… Zetsu… Zetsu….-repetía mientras tocaba el rostro del bicolor.

-¿Madara-sama está bien?

Madara trató de respirar hondo.

Con las imágenes aun recientes de su pesadilla era difícil tranquilizarse.

-Madara, siento despertarte pero… estabas hiperventilando… y tu corazón latía muy rápido…y yo…-Dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado.

El Uchiha beso los labios de Zetsu tranquilizándolo.

-Zetsu… eres la ultima luz que me queda… por favor no te apagues… no tu…

-¿Qu…? ¿Qué?-preguntó el otro confuso.

Madara reposó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, mientras acariciaba su piel.

-uf… nunca entenderé a los Uchiha, con sus ojos y sus rollos raros…-dijo Zetsu enfadado abrazando a Madara.

El más mayor solo cerró los ojos.

-Madara…

-¿m?-contestó adormilado.

-Quería decirte algo hace un tiempo es importante para mi así que por favor escúchame… yo…-Zetsu miró al Uchiha un momento apoyado en su hombro-¡Te estás quedando dormido! ¡Imbécil!-le gritó enfadado.

-lo siento Zetsu… es que hueles muy bien…

-Tch…

…_**Pero tampoco hace nada para remediarlo**_

_*******Madara puede parecer duro, pero también tiene preocupaciones normales, como cualquier otro…**_

-Zetsu…-dijo el moreno apareciendo por la espalda del otro.

-¿sí?-contestó tranquilo Zetsu.

-¿crees que estoy viejo?-preguntó el Uchiha.

Zetsu de repente se dio la vuelta como movido por un resorte. Sudor frio corriendo por su cuello.

-¿a…? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Madara?-preguntó sonriente Zetsu.

-¿a qué viene esa sonrisa falsa?-preguntó el otro.

A Zetsu le vino la risa floja.

-Nada, nada, no sé de qué hablas. ¡Que tarde! Deberías descansar Madara-dijo empujándolo a la habitación Zetsu.

-Zetsu. ¡Oe! ¿Estás intentando esquivar mi pregunta?-dijo el otro sospechando.

-¿yo?

-no, mi difunto hermano…

"¿Por qué tuve que decir eso?" se preguntó Madara.

Más sudor frio bajó por la nuca de Zetsu.

"Para que Madara dijera algo como eso, debe de haber perdido los estribos…" pensó.

Madara puso la mano en el umbral de la puerta evitando que Zetsu le empujara dentro.

-Entonces… ¿estoy viejo…?

Zetsu desistió en sus efectos de empujarle y se apoyó en la espalda del moreno abrazándole por la espalda.

-¿qué esperas que te diga?-preguntó rindiéndose Zetsu.

-no lo sé…-dijo Madara-es solo que… no quiero perderte.

-¿qué te pasa hoy? Estas fuera de ti.-preguntó Zetsu un tanto preocupado.

-nada… solo espinado a Itachi… cosas de familia.

-si… la familia suele acosar a la familia… ¿no?-dijo Zetsu-nunca entenderé a los Uchiha-dijo despegándose de Madara dispuesto a marcharse.

El moreno sintió como su temperatura corporal bajaba al irse Zetsu.

-Oye Zetsu…-dijo Madara dándose la vuelta.

Zetsu paró en seco, aún dándole la espalda al Uchiha.

-Entonces… ¿soy o no viejo?

-¡Lo que eres es Idiot…!-lo que fuera que iba a decir quedó interrumpido por los labios de Madara.

-Dijiste que era hora de irse a la cama ¿no?-le susurró en el oído a Zetsu-Entonces ¿por qué no me demuestras lo que piensas allí?

-m… yo-trató de decir Zetsu antes de que Madara lo arrastrara a la habitación entre besos.

…_**pero él siempre se sale con la suya, y es un pervertido, de nuevo.**_

*******Madara no solo se preocupa por el poder…**

**-**Zetsu…-dijo el otro siguiéndolo por el camino.

-De…jame-dijo el otro tratando de andar más rápido.

-Oye, espera ¿estás herido?-preguntó preocupado.

-¡Ni si quiera me has visto aún! ¡Tú qué sabrás!-dijo enfadado el bicolor.

-Solo era una pregunta.

-que seas el líder no te da derecho a controlar todo lo que hago ¡Déjame en paz!-Dijo Zetsu dando la conversación por terminada.

Madara frunció el ceño enfadado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Madara tenía ambas muñecas de Zetsu aprisionadas contra la pared.

-¿qué te crees que eres para decirme eso?-preguntó apretando más su agarre en la muñecas del otro.

El bicolor intentó soltarse pero solo conseguía hacerse más daño.

-encima que me preocupo por ti…-dijo Madara con odio.

-Ya… otra mentira más… puede que yo sea el más fácil de manipular de todos, pero con eso no me engañas, viejo, inténtalo de nuevo-dijo Zetsu burlón.

-¡Niñato de los coj…!-Dijo Madara con Ira cogiéndole por el cuello mientras liberaba sus muñecas, y su cabeza iba a dar contra la pared.

Y eso que Madara iba a decir quedó interrumpido al ver la cara del chico.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

La cara de Zetsu estaba con heridas de la lucha con unos ninja por la que Madara estaba preocupado, y no solo eso, si no que lo había hecho llorar.

-Zetsu… yo-dijo soltando el cuello del chico y dejando su cuerpo caer para darse contra la pared.

Zetsu se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

Lo último que necesitaba, era que Madara lo viera débil.

-Ve a que Pein te revise las heridas… -dijo desanimado marchándose por el pasillo mientras Zetsu seguía inmóvil en la pared.-Puedes odiarme…

-Madara yo-dijo muy sobresaltado por estás palabras Zetsu avanzando hacía el Uchiha.

-no me sigas… no ultimo que necesito es hacerte más daño…-dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

…_**.Pero incluso preocupándose por alguien es cruel**_

_*******Madara, también se equivoca…**_

-Oye Madara-sama no es por nada pero…-dijo Zetsu.

-¿sí?-preguntó Madara sentado en su silla, en esa inmensa sala lúgubre.

-no es por nada pero… ¿no crees que era muy pronto para mandar a Sasuke a pelear contra Killer Bee?-preguntó Zetsu.

-¿a qué te refieres?-inquirió curioso el moreno.

-a que se acababa de recuperar apenas de su batalla contra Itachi, y además le habías atosigado con "La verdad sobre Itachi" así que no solo me refiero a recuperarse físicamente.

-estará bien… con esos ojos.-dijo Madara.

-Si no fueras un Uchiha diría que te has enamorado de él-bromeó Zetsu.

Aun que parecía decirlo en broma solo era para no mostrar que eso le enfadaba.

-¿eh?-preguntó confuso en otro.

-nada… De todas formas ¿no estará perdiendo visión? ¿No le sangró el ojo hace poco?-preguntó el bicolor.

-Bueno… tiene unos compañeros que lo pueden apoyar.-dijo el Uchiha.

-¿y tú qué sabes? Ni si quiera los conoces.-dijo Zetsu acabando con los argumentos del otro.

Madara quedó pensativo un momento.

-puede que tengas razón-comentó.

-¡ah! Entonces reconoces que te equivocaste-dijo el de pelo verde feliz.

-no.

…_**. Solo que no lo reconoce**_

*******Madara es capaz de amar…**

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Madara alzando una ceja.

-preocuparme por ti, ya que tu no lo haces-dijo Zetsu revisando el cuerpo de Madara levantándole la camisa.

-¿seguro que es eso lo que pretendes?

Zetsu se puso rojo ante esas palabras.

-ca… cállate… solo intentó ayudarte.

-te lo agradezco… Zuzu-dijo besando el cabello de este-pero dudo que tenga nada mal.

Eso solo hizo que el bicolor se pusiera más rojo.

-**Como si me fuera a fiar de ti**

-deberías.

-¿por qué?

-soy el líder.

-¿y qué?

-que yo mando.

-¿y qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

-Que me debes obedecer.

-¿por qué?

-pues… porque soy el líder…-dijo Madara

-eres un engreído.

-… Y además soy tu novio-prosiguió Madara.

"¿Cómo de rojo se puede poner este chico?" se preguntó el más mayor.

-¿quién decidió eso?-preguntó haciéndose el ofendido Zetsu.

-Yo.

-¿y qué te da derecho a hacerlo?

-que soy el líder-dijo repitiéndose de nuevo.

-¿es eso lo único que sabes decir?-preguntó burlón el más pequeño.

-No…

Zetsu elevó una ceja.

-a veces eres muy molesto-dijo Madara serio.

Zetsu agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Quizás había jugado demasiado está vez y se había pasado.

-Será por eso que te amo…-dijo el Uchiha abrazándole.

Zetsu solo sonrió feliz mientras él su cabeza sonaba una sintonía con una letra como esta: "Me quiere, Me quiere, Me quiere, Me quiere, **corta el royo**"

…_**Después**_** de todo, Madara es **_**Humano**_

**FIN!**

_Hola solo decir que este fic no se ocmo se me ocurrió XD no, ya en serio agradecería os reviws y mi sueño es que el Madazetsu se haga más popular y tenga más de UNA! Pagina en fan fiction con historias._

_Por favor agradecería vuestra colaboración en este gran proyecto XD!_

_ARRIBA EL MADAZETSU!_

_Reviw?_

_Apoyo?_


End file.
